


【Delirious受向】彩色蠟筆（GTA AU，NC-17，一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom！Delirious, M/M, Multiple sex companion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：Delirious愛著他們全部</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Delirious受向】彩色蠟筆（GTA AU，NC-17，一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊警告：Bottom！Delirious、PWP注意、群P（共計五人謝謝！）

Delirious過去有一小盒的蠟筆，裡頭的筆早已變得破破爛爛，當他拿起筆的時候，都會弄得手跟紙一片髒亂，有得筆甚至短到他的小手握不住，可那是他母親僅剩下來的東西。

他的母親是個酒鬼，總在喝醉的時候發狂怒吼，年幼的時候他無法阻止，只能躲在衣櫃裡，等著幻化為怪獸的母親離去，恢復成普通的女人回來，到他稍微長大些，有能力阻擋怪物時，卻已被父親給強行帶走。

自此之後他從未再見過自己的親生母親，連一點音訊都沒有，他曾經猜想過，或許她已經死在酒瓶堆裡，他又因為這個想法感到害怕，Delirious並不恨他的母親，至少那個女人不喝酒的時候，對他是溫柔的。

名義上的父親並沒有好過母親太多，雖然Delirious乖乖住在那棟房子裡，他的父親不曾給他好臉色，Delirious沒怎麼明白對方的心思，除了錢以外，他實在想不透對方為何堅持要帶著他這拖油瓶。

「或許是因為你長得像你母親，尤其是你的眼睛。」好像有人這樣對他說過，可是Delirious早已忘記他母親的長相，對方令人平靜的說話聲，還有那隻遞給Delirious那盒蠟筆的手，溫暖又柔軟的觸感，是他剩下的少少回憶。

他一直都記得收到蠟筆時的快樂，好似那是全世界最珍貴的東西，往後不管多名貴的珠寶都滿足不了他，他試著小心翼翼的使用，不過孩子的動作仍無法掌控的很好，歪歪扭扭的線條在紙上飛舞，偶爾掌控不住力道，弄得四處亂七八糟的。

若他的母親是清醒的，會走來替Delirious擦擦臉，領著髒小孩去洗手吃點心，他的父親就不一樣了，討好大人的圖畫並不會受到重視，帶著思念的畫作也跟地板沒兩樣，為此他曾經掉過好幾次眼淚。

倒不完全是為了自己的畫，他心疼被損耗的蠟筆，短暫又易碎的生命，因為他而無辜的犧牲，什麼都沒有得到讓Delirious感覺到難過，他喜歡每一隻蠟筆，雖然藍色可能多一點，但每種顏色都有著獨特的魔力，它們在選擇時操縱Delirious的心智，讓他跟著這些指引走。

白色的圖紙總會被染成七彩，眼球被五顏六色給填充，Delirious喜歡這種飽和的感覺，有如整個宇宙都映在他的眼底，他可以看見各種想要的事物，得到所有的不切實際的幻想，包括會愛他的朋友。

平時雖然常常對恐怖遊戲大驚小怪的尖叫，Delirious實際上不是個怕黑的人，可當他真正被奪去視覺時，其他敏銳的感官放大，身邊的氣息令他寒毛直豎，手緊張得抓著床單。

一隻手此時覆上他的腦袋，安撫得在他的髮間來回，舒服的撫摸讓Delirious熟悉，他輕喘幾口氣，想讓自己更適應，在第三根食指沒入臀縫時，他從鼻子裡發出一聲悶哼，又接著吞下想躲避的反射動作。

側臉被褲子的皺褶壓出痕跡，耳邊傳來拉鍊打開的聲響，Delirious能感覺到炙熱的硬挺在他旁邊，吐露壓抑的渴望，腸道裡的手指們仍在攪動，偶爾輪番的帶著潤滑液進進出出，急切得想打開緊緻的通道。

放在他後腦勺的手挪動，滑過Delirious伸長的脖子，虎口貼著下顎，撐起他泛紅的臉，眼前仍然是一片漆黑，可是Delirious能感受到對方如同另外三個人，全透露著無比灼熱的眼神。

身後的人們空出另一隻手，在Delirious赤裸的身體上進行著不同的舉動，有人摩擦著他的腰背，像在順著一隻貓的毛，另一個人捏著他的屁股，姆指時不時想將手裡的臀瓣撥開更多，第三個人則掐著他的大腿，深怕他跑掉般得用力。

腥騷的氣味飄入他的鼻腔，苦澀的液體沾濕嘴唇，Delirious順著下巴力道張開嘴，他的舌頭嚐到男性的氣味，漸漸的蔓延至喉頭，粗壯的性器幾乎塞滿他的口腔，堵得他難以吞嚥，唾液從嘴邊漫延，低落在他鼻間附近蜷曲的毛髮。

賣力動著自己的腦袋，靈活的舌頭打轉著，染濕每處侵占他的柱體，腸道裡手指們橫衝直撞，輾上小巧的前列腺，Delirious在刺激的瞬間弓起背，喉嚨擠壓著性器的前端，讓對方跟著抽一口氣。

三根手指開始離開原本的巢穴，濕軟的肉洞準備妥當，開闔間露出嫣紅的色彩，舒緩的呼吸帶著空虛感，他聽見說話的聲音，然後有人在後方握住他的腰，龜頭頂著環狀肌肉的邊緣，然後慢慢的插進去。

他的嘴唇顫抖，克制著自己的牙齒不要咬合，口中的性器退出來一些，又配合著另一根的動作，再次戳入他的深處，他上下的兩張嘴都被填滿，兩個人接著動作起來，撞得他向前吞入更深，頂得他又向後吸回脹大的陽具，榨出滿足的聲音。

像一隻在交配的昆蟲，他有些迷糊的想著，等待精子噴灑出來，陰莖滑出他的體內，他趴跪著咳嗽，弄出沒嚥下去的精液，穴口處被拖出來的體液，隨著他身體震動而流下，沿著他的大腿滴到床單上。

在Delirious面前的男人捧起他的臉，抹去他臉上的白濁，輕柔的落下數個輕吻，他知道那是Ohm，即使眼睛被矇起來，但不論是動作或氣味，他都能夠分辨出來，那些跟著他出生入死的伙伴，他的後背跟生命仰賴著這些人，而現在他們正在緩慢的殺死他。

身後的Wildcat才剛走，Vanoss馬上接替還暖著的位置，拉開Delirious靠著Ohm的身體，Delirious撐起自己的身體，讓Vanoss一手攔腰抱著他，另外一隻手壓過他的臉頰，吸吮著他的嘴唇。

然後另一個人靠近，Delirious轉頭面對著來人，Cartoonz的鬍子刺著他的皮膚，有點癢又有點痛，但他的額頭貼著自己多年的朋友，舌頭舔上對方的嘴角，身體在中間被磨蹭著，交替得跟兩個男人接吻。

Vanoss用手扣住窄腰下的髂骨，硬得發疼的陰莖塞在Delirious的臀間，Delirious抬起自己的屁股，雙手胡換的摸索一番，終於抓緊Cartoonz的手臂，他順利坐上Vanoss的大腿，接著被壓在對方的老二上。

舒服的嘆息流洩出口，期待已久的性器抽插起來，頂得他搖晃與顛簸，要不是Cartoonz仍支撐著，自己可能會掉下去，這樣想著的Delirious摟緊年長的男人，在對方把手指塞入他鬆軟的肛口時，牙齒咬著壯碩的肩膀。

抽出手指後，Cartoonz的老二也一起擠進去，Delirious一時間無法動彈跟呼吸，半張著嘴發出微弱的呻吟，一直都像他大哥的Cartoonz出聲，鼓勵並安慰著他，告訴Delirious他能作得到，如同不論每次任務的失敗與否，Cartoonz都會找出理由讚美他。

他嗚咽幾聲，收縮繃緊至極的腸肉，勾勒出體內兩根陽具的形狀，另外兩個人抽了一口氣，等Delirious點頭之後，不疾不徐的動了起來，他的身體逐漸打開，歡愉的接納入侵者們的折磨。

兩根陰莖持續戳刺他的前列腺，領著他不斷的攀升，這多到超出他能想像，Delirious哭喊出來，反反覆覆卻斷斷續續，好像在可憐的乞求他們放過他，又像是在貪婪的要求著。

他們盡全力的在餵飽他的慾望，同時也不停在索取Delirious對他們的愛。

這裡的每個人都共度著生命，肩併肩的相互扶持，在這吵鬧的城市裡生存，他們是朋友也是家人，但其中還有些東西變質，參雜著心裡最原始的攻擊，驅動著向前的渴望。

金錢永遠都買不到，性愛挖出更深的洞，罪惡之都失去它原本的意義，唯有一個在裡頭瘋笑的男人，能填充缺失的一角，他們明明都是破損的，但相融的不可思議，彷彿是不可分離的圓。

無數的種子隨著高潮到來，沾滿Delirious的裡裡外外，他的身體全是混合的味道，沒有誰比較突出，沒什麼好計算或比較，每個人的都在一起。

Delirious已經失去時間的計算，也不曉得被幹了幾次，他的皮膚點燃而發燙，印著無數紫紅的星點，挺起的乳頭被玩弄得紅腫，濕漉漉的線條滑過他的小腹，他仍有著指印的腰側發疼，卻繼續配合節奏扭曲身體。

有人吸著他幾乎射不出東西的陰莖，指節纏繞他的體毛，製造短暫的刺痛，另外一個人的手抓著他的臀部，半張臉埋進他中間的隱密之處，舌尖在皺摺打轉，舔拭著被操鬆的腸肉。

下身的快感讓Delirious顫抖，高負荷的性使他快頭昏眼花，可是他沒法休息，他側躺著挺動自己的腰，把自己送入愉悅之中，上半身則努力的動作著，嘴跟手輪流服務另外兩根性器。

他們射在他的臉上，但他眼前是煙花，還有無數迷失的星星，在黑暗的空間中閃爍，直至死亡都依然耀眼，Delirious的身體疲軟，也不再打算費力的撐住，他感覺到自己倒下，然後不知道被誰接住，或許沒有人，也可能是他們全部。

熱毛巾擦拭著他的身體，清理掉Delirious身上所有的汗水和精斑，後穴裡溢滿的精液也被掏出來，陷在床墊裡的身體舒暢，綁著他眼睛的布條被取走，但他已經累得睜不開眼。

那些親吻或是啃咬，他們在Delirious身上的各處留下痕跡，也佔據他靈魂的全部，這一切的混亂，有如所有顏色的蠟筆都攪和在一起，變成一個黑色的黑洞，但是Delirious喜歡每一隻蠟筆，就如同他喜歡他們所有人，並因此能安心的在黑暗中沉淪。


End file.
